Disney Worlds of Wonder Parade
Disney Worlds of Wonder Parade ' premiered on February 16, 2016, at Disney Dreams Park, in Montréal. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland Flights of Fantasy Parade and Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland in California. Parade Units *'Mickey’s In Wonderland: The parade starts with Little Toot from Melody Time in “Toot Take Wonder”, Little Boat is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a Wonder named “Adventure of Magic”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Clarabelle, Max Goof, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Clarice, Chip ‘n’ Dale, Roger Rabbit and Duffy also sing and dance along with him Disney Happiness is Here Parade. *'Playhouse Disney Laugh:' The float features Sofia next to his good friends Jake, Handy Manny & Léo, and attached to the float are Playhouse and four performers. With four Play Fun, and a performer in a Toys bringing up the rear. Hanging behind the unit are June on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the June to perform amazing bungee tricks. *'Princess Time Party:' Presenting the Princesses are six Royal Court dancers with large curls, and large dresses. On the Rapunzel's tower and Snow White's wishing well inspired float, are the Disney princesses: Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella from Cinderella, Ariel from The Little Mermaid, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, ''Tiana from The Princess and the Frog,'' and Rapunzel from Tangled. *'Simba Party Jungle:' Characters such as Mowgli, Baloo & King Louie from The Jungle Book, Rafiki & Timon from The Lion King and Tantor from Tarzan feature on this float, styled to look like the jungle. Monkey dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Africa dancers and four male Africa dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Flying Trapeze Women Birds Sexy rises into the air. *'Magical Wishes:' Princess Aurora and Jaq and Gus and Pinocchio rides atop a Forest float dominated by a Magic lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float Three Ride giant Flower Wheel, Cricket Carousel and Flower Swing. The bird and rabbit and owl brings up the rear of the float. *'Party Tea Let's Celebrate!:' It's carrying a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself : Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too! Peter Pan, Wendy, Tikerbells, The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Pixar Play Party:' Characters from Toy Story, A Bugs Life, Cars, Ratatouille, Brave, Monsters, Inc and The Incredibles feature in this float. The larger float features, with Woody and Buzz riding on bicycle Toys horses behind the brightly colored,Flik and Atta on a two-person swing with Dot and Forest Merida. Various characters Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl Syndrome's Omnidroid Remy and Emile Food ride Bungee Rat the Mike and Sulley bicycle float and deliver the greatest “95” of "MK". *'Let's Go To The Circus:' The larger float features chimney sweeps, with Mary Poppins and Bert riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Various characters ride the bicycle float, Dumbo Fly Circus. Quasimodo dances on his platform while Esmeralda plays her tambourine and Clopin dances and sings "Festival of Fools". Esmeralda climb atop the trapeze during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Parade Stop Song: "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" - Jump5' Dancers dance with Color ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats Category:Parades Category:Disney Dreams Parks